Journey to the Forbidden Castle
by bestgyrl
Summary: "Suspicious Conversations? Normal, nothing to worry about. A strange message from the past? Okay, maybe that's a little fishy. Giants ravaging the hidden school? Yeah, something's jacked. And I fear that it's our job to fix it. Whoopie..."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own everything. I am a rich single mother whose mind, should ****you ever enter it, would probably drive you mad. I make a net of $1 billion a year. And now I'm just deciding to write fanfiction about my own series, when I could just make another installment to make even more money. Yeah, that's my life. Because I'm boss like that.**

**Now that we're back to reality, I don't own the idea of Harry Potter, but this isn't Hogwarts anyways. This is a completely OC story, all of which were created by me, and I can prove this because it nearly drove me mad. It is really hard making up so many characters, as I'm sure many of you know. Now, there are just a few things about Incantum that I ought to enlighten you about.**

**Witherboat=Gryffindor**

**Sucklepaw=Hufflepuff**

**Owlstine=Ravenclaw**

**Harpydame=Slytherin**

**Now a little background history:**

**The schools Hogwarts and Incantum are very similar. The founders of both schools were very fond of each other. The two groups discussed and decided that the schools would have similar operating systems, but be named after their respective founders. Some aspects vary farther than that, such as mascots, customs and culinary decisions, but the schools are basically the same. Incantum actually got the idea for a Sorting Hat from** **Godric Gryffindor, while Hogwarts got the idea for trips to the village from Incantum (A/N: This has to be a two-way street, you know!).**

**Around two-hundred years before the present day, the schools split off. Neither heard from the other and eventually, the two schools became strangers (or that is the _official_ story...). Now, only a select few can honestly say that they are aware of the other school's existence: The ghosts (who refuse to even utter a word about the other school) and the people who know where to look with the determination to find out what they wish to know. Not even the Headmasters know the entire story.**

**So, that's just a brief history so that you don't make the _huh?_ face throughout the entire story. I mainly made the schools have a****previous connection because I don't know how J.K Rowling does it, and I've already stated in the ****disclaimer that if I had the opportunity ****to peek inside her head, I'd say no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the formal part of starting a story:<strong>

**Full Summary:** Another year is upon the students at Incantum. Fifth years prepare for their O.W.L.s and seventh years prepare for their N.E.W.T.s. Though the prospect of exams isn't all too inviting, the students still fidget with excitement at the thought of returning to the school. The school is positively swarming with new students—or "midgets," as the older children say. The new students certainly change the flow of things, and keep the older children and teachers on their toes.

And yet, with all of the positive feelings and even romance in the air, two young girls aren't focused on it. They are too busy slowly putting together the pieces of an age-old story—or, rather, secret mystery. "Suspicious Conversations? Normal, nothing to worry about. A strange message from the past? Okay, maybe that's a little fishy. Giants ravaging the _hidden_ school? Yeah, something's jacked. And I fear that it's our job to fix it. Whoopie..."

**Genres:** Friendship, Adventure (Later on), Romance (Later on), Humor, Suspense (Later on), [And now the "possibly" genres]: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Crime

**Rating:** K right now, T later

**Author:** Me, moi, myself, I— (Inner Voice: That's enough!)

**Beta:** None.

* * *

><p>(August 31st)<p>

"_Standard book of Spells, Grade Three_; check. _Muggle vs. Magic_; check. _Charms Worth a Try_; check," a young girl drawled as she lazily threw her school books into her trunk. "_Defense for Dimwits_" —she rolled her eyes— "check." She chucked the rest of the books onto the "neat stack" and went to her dresser.

"One… two… three… four… five," she counted aloud. She then grabbed her robes from her drawer and brought them over to her trunk, where they met the same fate as the books. She then closed the trunk lid.

"Wand…" she recalled and reached a hand behind her back, groping for her wand, making sure that it was in her back pocket. "Good," she said once she'd felt it, she only had one more thing to retrieve.

She ran to her closet and her eyes immediately went to the darkest corner. She reached her hand toward the corner and grasped the handle of her broom.

She stepped out of her closet, admiring the Nimbus 2001 in front of her. She was reminded of how much of a bargain she and her brother had gotten when the Firebold 2.0s had come out.

"Time to get back out onto the pitch," she said to the broom as a broad grin spread across her face.

A loud hoot sounded behind the girl and she turned to see her large gray owl, Athena, sitting at her window, carrying a note.

The girl smiled, revealing the dimples in her cheeks. Then she said, "I hoped you'd be back before we had to leave." She walked over to her owl. "Did you bring Kaci's reply?"

Kaci is one of her best friends. The two have known each other ever since their first year at Incantum, their wizarding school. They met on the train and have been virtually inseperable ever since.

Athena hooted indignantly, as if offended by this question. The girl took the letter from Athena's scaly foot and read it to herself:

_Why are you writing to me so close to the train ride? I told you that you'd miss me. Especially since we've been so out-of-touch this summer. You with your at-home Quidditch practice and me with my doing nothing. That keeps me really busy, you know! Anyway, I'll see you when we get there, don't worry about it._

_Kaci Hales_

The girl sighed. She decided not to write back, but instead to talk to Kaci on the train. She folded the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. Seeing Athena in her cage, the girl closed it and put the cage in her cauldron, and then put her cauldron on top of her trunk.

"Are you coming?" the girl's mother called up the stairs.

The girl ran to her door and yelled back, "I'll need someone to levitate my stuff!"

Suddenly her things rose into the air and sped through the doorway. She ducked but the trunk still grazed the top of her head.

"Be careful!" she yelled as she shut her door. She ran down the stairs. The girl saw her brother, Steven Davis, and her sister, Miley Valentine (who has changed her last name), waiting with their trunks. Miley's tan cat, Ally, was at her side as usual, and Steven's black-and-white rat, Greg, was nestled on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Steven asked as he saw her.

"Yeah, but who almost took my head off? Henry or Mom?" the girl asked.

"Actually, it was Miley. And, you know, you really should start calling him 'Dad.'"

"But he's not my dad," the girl whispered to Steven.

"No, but he acts like it. Now be quiet!" Steven added quickly as Henry and their mother, Stacey, walked out of the kitchen.

"Everyone ready?" Stacey asked.

"Are we taking a Ministry car again?" Miley asked as Ally brushed around her legs.

"Yeah. How else would we fit all of this stuff into the cars?" Steven asked rolling his dark brown eyes.

"Then let's move! I want to be able to use my wand again!" the girl exclaimed.

Miley put up a hand. "Say it, don't spray it, Brace-Face."

"I hate you," the girl said in an undertone, then, in a normal voice, said, "I know that I was unlucky enough to be one of the ones without our family's super nice teeth. But I'm working on it, okay?" After her slight lapse in attitude, the girl went right back to her previous excitement.

Stacey and Henry pulled out their wands and levitated all of the trunks into the back of the car, everyone else following in their wake. Once everyone was strapped in, the girl was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Why are you so excited?" Steven, who was on her left said, asked.

"Yeah, you're annoying me," Miley commented from the girl's right.

Ignoring Miley's comment, the girl said, "I just really want to get back to Incantum and test out some new spells. I've memorized a few and have practiced them, sans a wand. Now I get to do them for real! I'm aching to practice the Bat-Booger Hex on Megan Santos." She answered Steven without looking at him, but instead stared out his window, searching for something.

Their mother laughed. "Ashley Davis, you are something else."

The girl leaned back and smiled contentedly. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me your reactions! I know that it was a little boring, with all of the material before the story, and then it being a prologue and all, but you have to admit, the first few chapters of almost every story are boring. But back to the reactions! Did you smile, laugh, cry, explode, <em>implode<em>, whimper, groan, or anything else? I'll never know unless you tell me! (::) Any reviewer gets that handsome cookie. ;)**


	2. Train Ride

**Disclaimer:**

_**Imma tell you one time,**_

_**I don't own it, I don't own it!**_

_**Imma tell you one time,**_

_**I don't own it, I don't own it!**_

_**One time, one time, one time, one time...**_

**Did I really just use the oldest Justin Bieber song to emphasize that I don't own HP? Of course I did! I like to make new lyrics to songs to tell people that. And if you don't like JB, that's fine! I don't fangirl over him, and I don't reference him (at least not yet). So, I'd just like to say that the chapters are gonna seem like drabbles at first, but they're actually shaping up a storyline. So, on to the story!**

**But first—**

**I'd like to thank Shivvv for putting me his/her Story Alert list. Anyone else who wants to review, or favorite, or review, or alert, or REVIEW is totally welcome to. Did I mention that you can review? No? Must've slipped my mind ;) Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>(August 31st)<p>

(No One's POV)

"Bye, Mom!" Ashley Davis called as she was about to run through the wall. The entrance to the train was in a train station in New York, New York. Her sister, Miley Valentine, and her brother, Steven Davis, had already gone through.

"Bye—" Ashley faltered as she contemplated what to call her stepfather. She hadn't yet gotten around to calling him "Dad," so instead she said, "—Henry…. See you on the other side!"

She rushed through the wall as quickly as possible, so that she wouldn't have to see their faces.

Once on the other side, she looked around and found her brother and sister, and the three of them waited for their parents to come over. Once they were all together, the family walked to the train together.

The first to be greeted by their friends was Miley. Ashley had had some experience with her sister's friends, Alejandro, Matthew (Matt), Ryan, Jesse, and Sonny. Miley, being the shallow girl she is, really only hangs out with these guys because they're all pretty attractive and in their seventh year.

Alejandro Garcia, the gentle giant, was accompanied by a much smaller, more excited version of himself. Alejandro walked over to Ashley after greeting Miley, the little Alejandro following closely behind him.

"Hey, Alejandro," Ashley greeted. "Who's the munchkin?"

"What's a munchkin?" the little boy asked. Taking in his small size, Ashley assumed that the boy was a first year.

"This is Antonio," Alejandro intoduced. Antonio was like a miniature version of Alejandro. Antonio had all of Alejandro's looks, just with shaggier hair and a much skinnier physique, seeing as Alejandro was very bulky.

"Nice to meet you, Antionio," Ashley said. She looked up at Alejandro and asked, "So what House do you think he'll be in?"

"I want to be in Ryan's House!" Antonio interrupted.

"Then I'll see you in the common room."

Antonio's eyes widened with excitement. "_You're a Witherboat?_"

"Yep. I'm even on the House Quidditch team," Ashley said, brandishing her broom.

"So you've played against Alejandro?"

"Only once, last year. And he won. But this year _we're _gonna win." Ashley's last comment was more so directed at Alejandro than Antonio.

"Does it hurt playing Quidditch? Have you ever broken a bone? What position do you play?" Antonio's questions came out similiar to the way a rapidfire gun functions.

"Yes, it does hurt; I've broken my femur because of a Bludger thrown at me by the Harpydame team; I'm a Chaser; bye-bye," Ashley finished, trying to get away from Antonio.

She turned around and bumped into Steven's girlfriend, Jessica Reid.

"Hi, Jessica," Ashley greeted. "You and Steven ready for your sixth year?"

"Yep. I'm going to do my very best this year to get the position of Head Girl next year."

"That's cool. But, while you're here, please do me a favor and say happy belated birthday to Ryan and Jesse for me."

"Sure thing, Ashley. See you later." Ashley started to walk away but stopped when Jessica abruptly and sharply said, "What are you doing?"

Turning back to her, Ashley said, "What?"

"Why is your wand in your back pocket?"

"Because it's easy to keep it there."

"That's not good, Ashley. Was it in your pocket in the station?"

"Yes," Ashley said, starting to get irritated.

"What if a Muggle had seen? And, Muggle world or not, Ashley, your back pocket is a really dangerous place to keep your wand. What if it randomly sparks?"

"I'd welcome it, Jessica, now I've got to go," Ashley said and turned away before Jessica could retaliate.

Ashley walked off and pushed her stuff to the third year luggage compartment under the train. She packed away everything but her owl, which she released from its cage and allowed it to nestle on her shoulder. Then she walked to the entrance of the train and walked through, looking for her friends. She finally stumbled upon them and entered the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Hey," she greeted her friends, Kaci, Lucas, Tommy, Derek, and Abigail.

"Hey, Ashley," everyone but Derek greeted, and only Lucas and Tommy actually looked up.

"Lucas, I never got the chance to say happy birthday, so happy belated birthday," Ashley said.

"Right, it was his birthday on the… twenty-seventh, right?" Kaci asked.

"Of August," Lucas confirmed.

"So many birthdays," Ashley muttered to herself before taking a seat. Athena hopped into her lap as she sat, and Ashley started absentmindedly stroking her beak. "Who's the kid?"

Derek rolled his eyes, as if annoyed by this question. "This," he said, "is my little sister, Gloria. She's got no personality, is a total nerd, and is totally annoying."

"So, in other words, she's ten times better than you," Kaci said while smiling. Her orange tabby cat, Zoë, curled up in her lap, as if amused by the joke.

Ashley looked at Gloria. She was obviously a first year. She was a little lighter than Derek, in terms of her skin tone and her hair, which was up in a messy bun with some flyaway strands sticking out. She had thick-rimmed black glasses and braces. She also seemed to have a sort of sarcastic and arrogant look, because she was crossing her arms, frowning, and basically surveying everyone else.

"That's what you think," Derek said. "You didn't have to spend all summer with her nonstop talk about Incantum, or take her to every library in the area because she's trying to find some trace of the school in Muggle books."

Ashley, Kaci, and Lucas laughed at the thought. There were no records of Incantum in any books outside of the school, as it is very heavily guarded. Nothing enters or leaves the castle without the headmaster—Desmond Isaacs's—approval and knowing.

"Sorry, but you're not going to find anything in any books anywhere—whether Muggle world or wizarding world," Kaci said.

"Whatever," Gloria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna leave any time soon?" Derek asked. Gloria glared at him, but stood up to leave. Before she could leave, though, the door pushed open and Antonio appeared in the doorway with a blond boy. The boy was slightly taller and stockier than Antonio. He was like a young duplicate of Cody Simpson with wire-frame glasses.

"See?" Antonio said to the blond boy. He was looking past Gloria and pointing at Ashley. "She's on the _Quidditch _team!"

"Hey, I'm on the team, too!" Lucas and Derek sounded.

"And _I'm _the Commentator!" Kaci interjected.

"Uh-huh," the blond boy said dreamily, not really paying attention to any of them. His eyes were scanning over Gloria.

"Um, is there a brain in there?" Kaci said, attracting the blond boy's attention.

"For your information, I get straight A's. How about you?"

"Hey. I get solid B minus'."

"Cody's my new friend," Antonio said to Ashley.

"So he's a first year?" Ashley asked and Antonio nodded rapidly. "Well, then, you should meet Gloria. And while you're here, this is Derek, Lucas, Kaci, Abigail, and Tommy." She pointed to everyone as she said their name.

"Awesome! Come on, Gloria! We can all hang out with some of the other kids!" Antonio grabbed her hand and pushed her and Cody out of the door.

"Well," Ashley said as she shut the compartment door, "that went well."

"That kid is, like, on a permenant sugar high," Kaci said. "I met him last summer."

"Well, I'm his new best friend," Ashley said as she leaned back and stuck out her tongue.


	3. Sorting

**Disclaimer: That awkward moment when you're writing a story and you burst into tears because you don't own it. That moment has happend to me many times…**

**So, unfortunately, I have no reviews so far. Now, I'm not the type (at least not anymore) to say "If you don't review me, I'll delete my story!" Because, guess what? If you have no reviews after, like, ten chapters, then either no one's reading it, or your readers are lazy bums. Maybe both. But, on with the story anyway.**

* * *

><p>(August 31st)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

I slapped Derek's arm as he continued to fidget with his robes.

"Derek, your robes are loose!" I whispered to him.

"I know, but I feel like there's something moving in them!" he whispered back.

"Well, deal with it later! They're Sorting the midgets!"

Derek made an indignant noise, but proceeded to quieting down. He was still fidgeting with his robes, though.

"Alia Douglas," Professor Marcia Marcus, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Harpydame House (the most evil House ever, which is why my sister's in it), called. I don't like her very much. She's as old as dirt (if dirt were seventy years old) with jet black hair and an expression that'd scare a dementor. She's one of the most strict teachers in the school; she's given out more detentions than points, and if she ever praised anyone, there'd probably be an earthquake.

Alia Douglas, a Hindi girl with one long black braid going down her back, moved timidly toward the stool and I didn't blame her; the whole process was unnerving. Professor Marcus dropped the Sorting Hat on the young girl's head and it fell past her head, down to her shoulders. It took a few moments and then the hat exclaimed from the large rip near its brim,

"SUCKLEPAW!"

The Sucklepaw table erupted in cheers. Professor Marcus pulled the Hat from her head to reveal that Alia was grinning widely. She hopped up and scurried off to the Sucklepaw table.

"Cody Duncan," Professor Marcus called. The blond boy from the train stood up and walked toward the stool. His chest was puffed out in an attempt to seem like the only brave one, but I could see his lip quivering and his hands shaking. He seemed more like a scared little boy and I wondered whether or not I got the right impression of him on the train. Professor Marcus placed the Hat on his head, and it quickly shouted,

"OWLSTINE!"

All of Owlstine House clapped and Cody let out a breath of air. He walked over to his new House. The next student was called, but I stopped paying attention, because Derek had just hit me in the head.

"Derek, would you stop moving?" I whispered urgently, smacking him in the chest.

"I'm telling you, there's something in my robes!" he whispered back. I sighed and started patting him down like he was at a security gate. After about a minute or so, I stopped and said, "There's nothing in your robes."

"There is! I can feel it moving, but it's not really doing anything."

"If it's not doing anything, then ignore it!" I said and turned back to the Sorting, only to see Antonio walking up to the stool. He sat down and looked ready to pee his pants. He was the only genuinely excited first year.

Professor Marcus dropped the Hat on his head and it would've fallen down to his shoulders, but he grabbed the brim and held the Hat above his eyes.

"WITHERBOAT!" the Hat yelled and Antonio pumped his fist in the air. He basically ran from under the Hat, and Professor Marcus had to reach for it. She glared at him as he ran toward our table, and I could tell that he was going to cost our House some major points.

"Can someone help me?" Derek whispered again. I sighed and tapped Kaci.

"Help me with him, he keeps squirming," I said to her. I turned back to Derek, but I caught a glimpse of the Harpydame table and I saw Evan and Megan Santos watching us intently. I scowled at them and they turned away. I really hate those two.

I stopped staring at them when Kaci tapped me and said, "Look! It's Derek's little sister!"

I turned and saw what she was talking about. Gloria was walking toward the stool, but she looked seriously bored. The Hat was placed on her head and in less than a second yelled,

"OWLSTINE!"

I had a feeling that she'd be placed there. Gloria walked down to her new House table and I watched the rest of the Sorting. I tried hard to ignore Derek's squirming, but it was really hard not to turn around and hit him. The Sorting ended with "Blossom Zarias" and the headmaster stood up.

Okay, I'll admit, if Professor Marcus is as old as dirt, then Headmaster Isaacs existed before the Earth did. I bet he was just floating in space. He's very short for a grown man and his goatee looks like it's made of silverware. He wears black-rimmed full-moon glasses. He's actually a really cool headmaster, because he tries to be extra-polite to the students.

"To start off, I would like to greet our new students and welcome back our old ones. At Incantum, you can always find a home and friends awaiting with open arms. But before we can consume the marvelous feast awaiting us, a few announcements.

"I would like to remind you all of how recently we've hired our caretaker, Patrick Freeman. Please try to keep the castle in order while he finds his way around it. Our grounds keeper, Darwin Chase, would like me to remind you all that the forest is full of dangerous creatures and is not to be frequented by the students. Our Flying instructor, Professor Roget **(A/N: With a French sound, so that the 'T' sounds like 'AY'. Sorry for the interruption)** would like to stress to the first years who have brought with them a broom that brooms are only to be used in Flying lessons for your specific year. Anything otherwise is punishable—"

Headmaster Isaacs was cut off. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I guess Derek really did have something in his robes.

Something bright and sparking burst from his robes and shot up to the ceiling, draping Derek's head in his robes in the process. The sparks erupted in an array of colors almost like… fireworks. They were _almost _like fireworks because they formed a dragon that went up and down the length of the Witherboat table. It snapped its jaws at several students at random. As soon as I noticed it attacking the Witherboats, my eyes locked on the Harpydame table, where the students were positively shrieking with glee.

After a minute or so, the dragon fizzled out and the only noises in the room were the continuing snickers from Harpydame House, and the sound of first years (and possibly Tommy) whimpering.

And even after this huge spectacle, Headmaster Isaacs said, "Anything otherwise is punishable by suspension or expulsion, depending on the circumstance.

"Third years, I would like to remind you that this is your Maturing Year. This is the year that more privileges will be extended to you. Starting this year you are allowed to attend school dances, trips to the village, and roam the corridors until eight. I repeat, these are privileges, and can be withdrawn at any time."

I was absolutely livid that he let Harpydame off like that, but I calmed down when he looked at Professor Marcus. She stood up and said, very loudly, so as to be heard over the Harpydames, "Forty points from Harpydame House." That shut them up. "I do not want you to disappoint or embarrass me like this again. This is _not _the impression that we wish to give to our first years." She sat back down.

Headmaster Isaacs turned back to the student body and smiled. "If that is all, let the feast begin!"

All sorts of food magically appeared on the golden platters in front of us: Turkey, ham, all sorts of potatoes, lobster, coleslaw, fruit salad, steak, and a medley of other delicious foods. Immediately all of the students dug into the feast.

After I'd gotten enough food to fill my plate, I picked up my fork, ready to eat. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Antonio running toward me, and I reluctantly put down my fork.

"Yes, Antonio?" I asked once he made it over.

"Ashley, stop talking," Derek said. "I don't want spit on my food."

I stared at him the entire time he was laughing at his own joke. When he finished, I turned, picked up my goblet, and finished my ginger ale. Then I turned back to Derek, smiled, and hit him in the head with the cup.

"_Ow!_" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome," I replied and turned back to Antonio. "What is it?"

Antonio quickly sat down and basically shunted Derek out of the way.

"Did you know that there's a krakken in the lake?" he said.

"Yeah, I did. It's a sort of defense mechanism. See, Incantum and the village are in the Bermuda Triangle, on an uncharted island. Muggle planes tend to fly over the school, and seeing as many of the functions of planes are powered by electricity, they stop working because of all of the magic. Radios, however, are powered by magic, so the pilots have just enough time to report the error before the plane crashes. The survivors and the remains of the planes, sadly, are then eaten by the krakken once they land in the lake. Muggles have come looking for the planes before and have stumbled upon our little island, but their memories were modified and they spread word that the Triangle is a deadly place. This helps keep us hidden.

"The occasional boat does come around the krakken's territory, and those are also devoured. Headmaster Isaacs doesn't approve of this, but the Ministry of Magic insists that it's a critical factor in keeping the Muggles in the dark. So the krakken stays. Though it is a bit disturbing when you see a plane crash down and hear the dying screams. But, don't worry about wizards. It doesn't hurt us, because it can tell the difference. We swim in the lake all the time."

Antonio had blinked a grand total of four times throughout the entire story.

"Hey, I have a question for you, Antonio. Why don't you ask your brother all of this? He's been here way longer than I have."

Antonio looked down. "Alejandro doesn't tell me anything. He says that there are there are things that I shouldn't know. He calls me irresponsible." He crossed his arms.

"I feel like I've told you something that I shouldn't have.…" I sighed and said, "Antonio, Alejandro probably knows what's best for you, especially if Matt agrees, which I'm sure he does. Now, go hang out with some first years. I won't be around for most of your lessons, and it'd be a good idea to meet some new friends."

Antonio got up and sullenly stalked off.

"That kid is, like, glued to you," Derek said once he'd gotten back into place.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "First years…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's chapter three. Winter break just <strong>**started for me, but that time will hopefully be devoted to writing my book (and, yes, I'm writing a book). So, later! Remember to review!**


	4. Dylan Nicholson

**Disclaimer: Welcome to… the Disclaimer! This is the part of the story where I tell you that I don't own the idea that the story came from, even though no one would ever believe that I do! So, let's get it started! (…) It's over already? Oh. Okay.**

**So, I just wanted to say thanks to Pyro kid 557 for reviewing, but I didn't quite understand it. I assume that you thought that I was making this into a book, but I'm not. I'm writing a book with a different plot.**

**And, lastly, this chapter is very short, so I'm posting the next chapter as soon as this one gets knocked off of the first page of the archive. Shallow, yes, but that's how I roll. At least I admitted how shallow it is!**

* * *

><p>(August 31st)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

After the feast, I was feeling very full and tired. I could tell that my friends felt the same. We all walked up to our common room and sat down in some chairs by the fire.

"Okay," I said once I'd sat down, "who else feels ready to explode?"

"I do," all of my friends chorused.

"But I don't really wanna go to sleep," Kaci said from my left, her head lolling on the back of her chair. "I probably shouldn't have had the chocolate pudding, or the chocolate cake, or the chocolate mousse, or the—"

But I had stopped listening to her. My eyes locked on the boy in the corner of the room, turning up the radio. I absentmindedly smiled, until a faraway voice snapped me back into reality. Then I realized that it was Kaci's voice.

"Were you even listening?" she asked.

"No," I said truthfully. "Because…" I cast the corner the tiniest of looks, but Kaci understood.

"Still?" she asked with an exasperated tone of voice. "Doesn't he live in your neighborhood? Didn't you have all of summer break to do something about it?"

The boys were watching us with a baffled look on their faces.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Derek asked. Abigail slightly sank in her seat, as if hoping not to have to answer the question.

Before I could stop her, Kaci blurted, so that only our group could hear, "Ashley has a crush on Dylan Nicholson!"

I swear, I wanted to hex her.

The boys' eyes flashed over to where Dylan was. Then Derek said, "You're wasting your time. I've talked to Dylan. He's not all that, but he's still too cool for a brace-face."

My eyes narrowed. "What gives you the right to—?"

"I don't have blackheads on my face, that's what," Derek cut me off, looking at the floor. My hand reached for my wand in my robes, but just as I gripped the handle, I decided that it wasn't worth it.

"You know," I said, standing up from my chair, my voice raising with every word, tears stinging my eyes, "you're a real jerk, Derek! That was seriously uncalled for!" I looked around and noticed a few people watching me, so I leaned forward and whispered to my friends, "I'm out of here."

I walked across the common room, trying to ignore the stares as I made my way to the girls' dorms. I'd put my foot on the bottom stair when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gave an irritated sigh as I turned and started to say, "Derek, I don't wanna talk to you," but then I realized that it was Dylan.

My stomach did an almost painful back flip when I saw him. His shoulder-length black hair had a lot of volume and looked really fluffy, and he had a perfect smile. If he had any flaws, I surely didn't see them.

I suddenly realized that I had started yelling at him, so I began to ramble like an idiot, "I-I'm really sorry, Dylan! I thought that you were Derek—oh, I'm gonna kill him! Did I hurt your feel—?"

"Ashley," he interrupted me, "breathe. In and out."

I took some deep breaths and he gave a small half-grin with one corner of his mouth, looking me up and down with his electric blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and we live in the same neighborhood," he said.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," I said, playing it cool.

"Busy enough to leave a book in my backyard?" he questioned, holding up a small light blue book. I immediately recognized it as my journal, and then wondered how it got into his yard. My first guess was Miley.

My face turned scarlet (or, as much as it could go, seeing as I'm light-skinned). "Um, did you, uh, you know—"

"Read it?" he finished and I nodded. "No, I wouldn't do that. But it has your name on the front, so I just wanted to return it to you."

He held it out and I took it from him. "Thanks," I squeaked and hurried from the spot as quickly as possible, thanking God that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like said, it's really short. But I wanted to introduce another character and show you how much of a jerk Derek is, because he is. So, later (until the story gets kicked off of the first page). Remember to review!<strong>


	5. Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer:**

**I love books,**

**You love them too,**

**So that's why I wrote this fanfic for you,**

**With a key and a board and a lap and a top,**

**I don't own it, what's up doc?**

**Okay, so, I obviously had no rhyme for the last line (which is weird, because I accidentally rhyme all the time in real life). I also don't own that song (It's the Barney theme song tune) or the saying "What's up, doc?" I'd make up songs for those too, but then I'd have to disclaim that new song, and the song after that, and the disclaimer would never end.**

* * *

><p>(September 7th)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

It's a week after the first night and we found out the hard way that this really was our Maturing Year. We had at least twice the homework as last year (though, considering we barely had any back then, I suppose it's not that bad). I couldn't bear to think about how much homework we'd have in our N.E.W.T. year. Speaking of which, that specific test is probably why I haven't seen much of Miley or her friends—or _any _seventh years for that matter.

But that's not important right now. Now is time for Quidditch practice. The only upsetting thing about that is that I'd not only have to see Derek, I'd have to speak to him; that's something that I haven't been doing.

I shook my head as his words sounded in my head and continued to stride toward the change room. Derek is one of my closer friends (don't ask me why, because I can't tell you. I think he just kind of sticks around) but he's a jackass. It's a wonder he has any friends at all, because even Megan Santos wouldn't say the things that he does—at least not to her friends.

I approached the closed door and turned the knob. Walking in, I saw that Derek wasn't there yet, so I smiled.

"Who's ready to play?" I asked, shaking my broom in the air. I walked over to my locker which was next to Lucas's.

"Someone's happy," he whispered to me. "Dylan do something?"

I looked over my shoulder. My older brother, Steven, was talking to Kaci's older brother, Ryan. Steven didn't know about my crush, and if I can help it, he never will.

"No," I whispered back, entering the last number in my combination and opening the locker. "I've been avoiding him. He sorta… found my secret journal the other day, and I'm a bit worried that he read it."

"Secret journal?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised. "I thought that you hadn't talked to him all summer. How did your journal, which I'm sure you protect with your life, fall into his hands?"

"I'm pretty sure Miley did it, but don't worry. I've been to the library at least three times looking for the _perfect _hex." I smirked as I pulled my robes over my left arm.

Lucas shuddered. "I would _not _want to be caught at the other end of one of your hexes." I was in the middle of putting my wand in my locker and he gave it a nervous glance.

"Oh, yeah," I said, looking at it and shrugging. "Phoenix tail feather is good for hexing. You should know that, your core's the same." I put it in my locker as the door opened and Derek walked in, Gloria right behind him. I rolled my eyes and sighed through my nose. I looked back at my locker and pulled out my gloves, quickly pulling them on.

"What is she doing here?" Steven asked.

"This is my little sister, Gloria. She followed me," Derek explained. "Can she, like, sit in the stands or something?"

I slammed my locker door, picked up my broom, and started walking toward the door. "Whatever, just don't let her get in the way," I said under my breath, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ashley, are you still mad?" Derek asked.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically, purposefully bumping into him with my shoulder. "See, you on the pitch, Peoples."

He looked nervous for half a second, but then corrected himself. He knew that I'd only call him by his last name if I wanted to kill him.

I leaned against the door and waited for everyone to finish changing. Once everyone was finished, we all walked out onto the pitch. The sky was partially sunny and there was a slight chill, but it's hot almost year-round here.

"Alright," Steven said to us all, setting down the box of balls. He's the Captain of the team. "Most of you know how this works, but I'll explain it for our new Seeker." He pointed to the sticklike second year. I remembered that his name was Peter Franklin. He tried out last year and was pretty good, but now he seems to be shaking in his boots.

"So," he continued, "I want the Quaffle aimed at me, I want Peter to look for the Snitch, and I want the Beaters to keeps the Bludgers away from the rest of us. And remember that Bludgers rebound when they reach the boundary line of the pitch, so keep an eye out."

"Aye," the rest of us said, raising our brooms in the air.

"I don't get it," Gloria piped up from beside Derek. I had forgotten about her.

Steven sighed. "What don't you get?"

"This game!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I mean, if he Snitch is worth one-hundred-fifty point, then why even bother with the Quaffle? The Chasers and Keeper can be eliminated altogether."

My blood boiled, seeing as she was criticizing my position. Steven started to answer, but I stepped in.

"Well," I said, emphasizing my words, "for one thing, how boring would it be to watch people sit in the air, looking for a super-fast, super small golden sphere? And since you're suggesting keeping the Beaters, that means that there'd still be Bludgers chasing after the Seekers, which means that it'll take even more time to find the Snitch. And lastly, plenty of games had been won by the team that didn't catch the Snitch. Is that thorough enough for you, Miss Owlstine House?"

After a few seconds of waiting, I decided that she wasn't going to answer, so I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground.

"Okay…" Steven said, turning away from me to look at Derek. "Take Gloria up to the stands."

Derek obliged and returned a minute later.

"Alright, Formation!" Steven said and we all moved to our starting position: Steven in front, Lucas, Amanda (the other Chaser), and I behind him, Derek and Ryan behind us, and Peter bringing up the rear. Everyone but Steven mounted their broom and waited for the signal. Steven walked up to the box and released the Snitch and the Bludgers. He then picked up the large red Quaffle, flew up to the three goal hoops, and shouted, "Go!"

The rest of us rose into the air and spread out.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" a familiar, much unexpected voice boomed through the pitch. I slid off of my broom and ended up dangling from it, my right arm the only thing supporting me. I kicked my feet in midair and groped for the handle with my left hand, all the while looking toward the stands. I had to squint, but I saw Kaci waving at us, her charmed microphone on the Commentator's table in front of her.

The game went on around me and I continued to struggle to remount my broom. Then a shriek of laughter pierced the air. I looked down and saw the Harpydame team, accompanied by Megan Santos, heading toward the pitch.

"Having trouble staying on your broom, Ashley?" Megan taunted.

"At least my broom doesn't break underneath me, you fat cow!" I called back, but I was quickly going red in the face.

"I _can _sit on a broom, thanks! But I don't get knocked off of it by the breeze!"

The game had stopped around us. Sometime I wish that I didn't draw so much attention in such embarrassing ways. I continued to struggle and I finally mounted my broom. Everyone continued to stare at me.

"Well?" I yelled at the team. "This practice isn't going to finish if we all just stare into space!"

I did a barrel roll as a Bludger sped toward me. The team did as told and continued the game. I leaned forward and sped behind Lucas, who was racing toward the goals with the Quaffle under his arm. When he reached as close as he could get to the hoops without getting a foul, he faked like was going to throw it left, but the he threw it right.

He made the goal because Steven had believed the fake. I high-fived Lucas as Steven flew downward to catch the Quaffle.

"Is your Keeper _that_ easy to fool, Witherboats? Thanks for letting us know!" the Harpydame Captain, Justin Campbell, called up.

Steven flew down and the rest of us followed suit.

"What are you even doing here, Campbell?" Steven spat. He's usually pretty easy-going, but he really _hates_ Harpydames.

"Just waiting to use the pitch," Justin replied calmly.

"Well we're using it now, so you're wasting your time."

"If anyone's wasting their time, it's you. You'll never get this team ready in time for the first game."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "Because, as I recall, we beat the knickers off you last year."

"Yeah. _Last_ year," Evan Santos, Megan's twin, stressed. "This year, we've got a leg up."

"They're kicking you off the team?" I asked.

"No," he breathed. "Your Seeker's got no chance of getting the Snitch before me this year. Check out the new broom." He shook his broom in my face and my jaw dropped. He had managed to get a Firebolt 2.0.

"I thought your parents cut you off," Derek said, also awestruck.

"Having a king and queen as parents really helps you get what you want," Megan cut in.

"And yet they still don't get you liposuction surgery," I said, finally tearing my eyes away from the broom. "And besides, that doesn't mean that you'll win. Our Chasers are better than yours by a country mile."

"Putting yourself on a pedestal, Davis?"

"Yes, and, unlike you, I'm not getting kicked off of mine," I said, referring to how their parents only shipped them to this school because they were being selfish and greedy. More like they wanted to punish the rest of us, though.

"Let's get outta here," Steven said and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, very angry that he just backed down.

"Don't patronize me," I whispered.

"OH, COME ON!" Kaci's voice boomed. I had almost forgotten about her. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA WALK AWAY? FROM SOME _HARPYDAMES_?"

"Kaci, calm down!" I called up to her, though they really were just meaningless words. I wanted to stay as much as she did.

"AND THEY'RE QUITTING!" she announced before getting up and leaving. I would've followed her, but I had to put my uniform away and retrieve my wand.

"Great," I said. I grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him away from the pitch.

"Why are you dragging me away?" he asked once we'd reached the locker room.

"We," I said, turning to my locker and starting to enter the combination, "are going to do something about them."

"Ashley, I really want nothing to do with that. Turn the other cheek."

I swung the locker door open. "Oh, don't give me that crap. You hate them just as much as I do. Remember when they cursed you so that you were belching up slugs all day?"

"Yes, but—"

"Or the time they levitated Tommy's books and had him chase them all over the school," I said, pulling my wand from my locker and staring at it.

"That _was_ mean, but—"

"_Or_ the time when they cursed my cauldron during potions and _shrank me_?"

"Ashley—"

"And besides," I said, putting down my wand and smiling at him, "I can't do this without your help."

"Okay, but… Really?"

Bingo. You see, Lucas has always had a problem with his pride. He has too much, and if you tell him that something can only be done with his assistance, he'll jump at the chance.

"Totally. You're the only person who can… do what you do."

"Well—"

"Okay, let's just finish and get outta here before the rest of the team comes back."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see, Megan Santos has a little problem with her weight, and Ashley clearly despises her above all others (even Derek), and that Megan and Evan are disowned royalty. Still seems like aimless drabbles, but trust, they're shaping a story. And you can see that in this one, I gave some clue as to what's to happen in the next chapter. Hopefully I get it out soon. Okay, Remember to Review!<strong>


	6. Curses and Crushes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry about the lame Disclaimer, but I'm not feeling up to a creative one. It's just starting to sink in that this is the sixth chapter, and I have one review that I can barely understand. So... yeah.**

* * *

><p>(September 7th)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

Lucas and I ran up two flights of stairs to make it to the Witherboat common room on the fourth floor. We ran up to the painting of The Knight of Cunningham.

"Password?" he asked.

"_Alohomora_," I answered and the painting swung forward. We walked in and found Kaci talking animatedly to Abigail and Tommy. She was probably venting about what had just happened. Lucas and I walked over.

"—and then Steven tells the team to leave! Can you believe that? They'll never respect us if we keep that up!"

"But I thought we didn't _want_ respect," I cut in, sitting down beside her. Lucas sat opposite us and next to Tommy. "I thought we wanted to kill all of them."

"Well, they could at least bow down to us first."

I rolled my eyes and then remembered what I wanted to say.

"Kaci, I need your help with something," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You want revenge, right?"

"Yeah," she drawled, getting interested.

"I think I have an idea."

She turned in her chair to look at me. "I'm listening."

"Okay," I said, also turning, "so who's the strictest teacher in school?"

"Professor Marcus," she answered simply.

"And what does she teach?"

"Transfiguration," Kaci said, pinching the front of her shirt. She was one of the best students in that class.

"And which House do we go to Transfiguration with?"

"Harpydame House," she spat.

"Do you see my point?"

"Yea—not at all."

I rolled my eyes. "We have that class with Megan and Evan. I need you

To help me get them in trouble in front of the meanest teacher in school."

"How?"

"Listen closely," I said and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

(September 8th)

The next day, after lunch, we found ourselves in Transfiguration, listening to Professor Marcus lecture us about how important it is to say the incantation to transform a cockroach into a needle, lest we multiply it by mistake.

"Now," I whispered to Kaci out of the corner of my mouth.

Under the table, she lifted her wand and pointed it at Evan and Megan.

"_Shario_," she muttered under her breath, violently shaking her wand.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Evan burst into a fit of laughter, causing Professor Marcus to stop in the middle of her lecture and glare at him.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing myself, and Kaci once again violently shook her wand and muttered the incantation, "_Shario_."

Megan also burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Even though they were laughing, they both seemed to be suffering.

"Mister and Miss Santos, what on earth are you laughing about?"

The two did not stop laughing, but they seemed like they were trying to explain that it wasn't on purpose.

"Stop laughing this instant!"

They didn't stop laughing. Professor Marcus's pale face started to go red, and Megan and Evan continued to act hysterical.

"THAT'S IT!" Professor Marcus yelled, making everyone in the room jump. "THIRTY POINTS FROM HARPYDAME HOUSE! EACH! AND TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION TO BOTH OF YOU! NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Megan and Evan stood up and ran out of the room, their laughs looking more like sobs at this point. I high-fived Kaci under the table.

Professor Marcus looked at the clock and sighed. She told us that she had no more time to warn us, and we just had to dive right in. Let's just say that there were a lot cockroaches scurrying around and lots of girls screaming—me included.

At dinner Kaci and I wouldn't stop smiling.

"What's with the big grins?" Derek asked.

I rolled my eyes but answered anyway, "Megan and Evan got what they deserved. You guys were there."

"That random outburst?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Kaci answered.

"That was you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Let's just say," I said, "Professor Claymont teaching us that Cheering Charm really came in handy."

"But," Abigail interjected, "that would only make them insanely happy." She thought for a moment. "Unless—"

"Someone was a little heavy-handed with the spell?" Kaci interrupted.

"Yeah."

"I believe the spell requires a swish and flick motion. I just shook my wand—rather crazily if you ask me."

"Well, you certainly got them back," Lucas said, ready to cut a piece of his salmon, but then he furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you needed my help."

My eyes widened. "Um, yeah, I did—I still do. I need your help, um, with… uh," I leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

He waved me off. "I can do that," he said. He pulled out his wand and just when he was about to curse them—

"Wait!" Abigail said, causing everyone in our group to look at her.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I just don't think that it'd be a good idea to curse them."

I sighed. "Abigail, I know you're a good person—"

"And you like to help people—" Kaci continued.

"—but we've already hexed them—"

"—and they got in trouble for it—"

"—so what's one more curse—"

"—especially compared to everything they've done to us?"

Kaci and I looked at her, expecting an answer.

"An eye for an eye," Derek said when she wouldn't answer.

"Makes the whole world blind," she whispered.

"Why are you so interested in protecting them anyway?" I asked.

Abigail didn't answer, so Tommy did, "She's not interested in protecting them. She just doesn't like seeing _anyone_ get hurt. It's the way she is."

"But you're like that, too, Tommy," Kaci said. "You're not interested in protecting them."

He thought for a moment. "I don't know why that is, but it's throwing of my natural balance."

"AHHHH!" a voice from in the direction of the Harpydames sounded. I head turned so fast, I heard my neck crack. I saw Evan and Megan, and they looked different—as in, their mouths looked different. Their front teeth were growing at an alarming rate. Two of the Harpydame prefects jumped up and rushed them from the room.

Everyone in our group looked at Lucas, who seemed to be putting away his wand. He looked up and saw us staring at him.

He just shrugged. "The conversation was getting boring."

"Good job, Lucas," Dylan said as he passed.

"It was _my_ idea," I said.

"Right," he said, and walked away. Once he was gone, I hit Lucas in the arm.

"You have an anger management problem!" he said as he massaged his arm.

"Blah, blah, blah," I said and went back to eating.

"Why do you like him?" Derek asked.

"None of your business," I said. "Why do you care anyway? Why does everyone care about random things today?"

"I _don't_ care. It's just annoying to see you fawn all over him."

"I do not! I've barely talked to him since we got here!"

"But you talk about him all the time!"

"How would you know that? I haven't been talking to you either!"

He hesitated. "Good," he said simply.

I let out a frustrated yell. "God, when am I not mad at you?"

Derek and I continued to yell back-and-forth, and no one but a few curious first years looked up. Everyone else was pretty used to this by now.

Our argument was interrupted when Gloria came over to our table, carrying a large, old, dusty-looking book, Cody at her heels. She sat close to us and seemed very angry about something.

"What's Hogwarts?" she asked. Everyone in our group furrowed their eyebrows.

"'Hogwarts'?" Derek asked. "Tell me why that sounds like a pig that's been touching on a frog." Now it was his turn to be stared at.

Everyone turned and looked at him like he was crazy. Finally, I said, "Do you plan when you're gonna be stupid?"

He looked up thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he nodded and said, "Sometimes."

I was ready to say something else, but then I shook my head, telling myself that there was no hope for him. We all turned back to Gloria.

"You can probably tell," Lucas said, "that we have no idea whatsoever."

"Where'd you find that anyway?" Kaci asked, which she probably shouldn't have done. Gloria slammed the dusty book down, right on top of the white rice.

"Thanks for that, Gloria," I said, fanning the air in front of me.

She ignored me. "I was just trying to find out about the school. I decided to start reading today, so I checked out this book on Incantum's history, and _look_." She pointed to a spot covered in black ink. "Someone tried to scratch it out. And there are a bunch of torn out pages before this one."

"So what?" Kaci asked, obviously not as intrigued as the rest of us. She has this thing where she doesn't get interested until there's the chance of someone getting in trouble.

"So," Cody continued, seemingly getting fed up with her personality, "we think that all of the previous pages talk about what ever Hogwarts or a Hogwarts is. Then they tried to scribble out the rest of the writing, because they couldn't rip out the rest of the information on the page."

"And…?" I said, telling him to continue.

"It's really hard to read, and I could only make out a few words. 'Hogwarts,' 'friendship,' 'Salazar,' 'wisdom,' 'Gryffindor,' and 'Hufflepuff.'"

I crinkled my nose. "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"Sounds like a marshmallow," Kaci said.

"Okay," Derek said, "so you two think that there's something significant about these words?"

"If they were important enough to be scribbled out, then yes," Gloria said. She picked up the book and walked over to Antonio, Cody following behind her.

"Oh, that kid is crushing," Lucas said, biting a carrot.

"How do you eat that?" Derek whispered, making a face.

"What do you mean?" I asked Lucas, trying to ignore Derek. He's always ranting about how vegetables are evil.

"Just look at him. Until Kaci said something that slightly attacked Gloria, he was staring at Gloria. Then he defended her, even though her feelings weren't hurt. And now he's following her."

"But how could anyone like my little sister?"

"She's pretty!" I defended. "She just needs to—I don't know—smile more. And uncross her arms once in a while."

"I could help her with that," Lucas said.

"Great," Derek said sarcastically. "Can't wait to get the Howler my mom'll send me for letting you pimp out my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, Hogwarts. They talked about it. I've gotta go do... anything but this, to be honest.<strong>


	7. Who Are You Talking To?

**Disclaimer: Me: "Christopher Cane's Salsa rocks my mouth!"**

**Someone Else: *Whispers something***

**Me: This isn't a commercial audition? This is a fanfiction? A story based off of the epic series, which was written by J.K. Rowling? Oh. Well, then.**

**So, I would like to give a big thanks to Yellowtomato for reviewing! I was starting to give up, but they gave me back my confidence. So on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7 by bestgyrl**

_Who Are You Talking To?_

* * *

><p>(September 8th)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

"Okay, so, what is the wand movement for the boggart-repelling spell?" I asked Abigail. It was after dinner and she, Kaci, and I were sitting at a table in the common room, trying to do our homework.

"Um, circle and point," she answered.

"Abigail, I don't get you," Kaci said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're almost a Squib, and yet you're the best at this stuff."

"I memorize it, I can't do the actual spell without messing up," she said, lowering her head.

I hit the table, causing Abigail to look up.

"I will not have that here. You get awesome grades nonetheless. Now, you can either go up to the dorm and sulk, or read your History of Magic notes to me and Kaci, because we fell asleep."

"Again?"

"Hey! Don't blame us. Blame Professor McClain. She just talks. We could probably have a football game in there and she wouldn't notice."

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Antonio asked, running up to us.

"Hear what?" I asked, not looking up. "Did Gloria tell you about Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts," Abigail corrected.

"What?" Antonio said. He then seemed to realize what we meant, because he waved it off. "Oh. No, not that. The American Quidditch team made it to the World Championship!"

"Fighting against Bulgaria?" I asked and he nodded. "In America?" He nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. The only think I don't know is when it's happening."

"Over winter break!"

"Oh, well. I know who's gonna win anyway."

"Who? How?"

"We'll win. And I know because it's common sense. Bulgaria's Chasers suck. Viktor Krum is worth a second look, but without Chasers, the Seeker's absolutely nothing."

"But Ireland's really good and I heard that Bulgaria was only ten points behind them at the end of a World Cup," Kaci said, thoughtfully tapping her chin with her pen.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

She set down the pen and counted on her fingers. "Five… six… seven years ago?"

"Wow. Seven years ago. What an accomplishment," I said and turned back to Antonio, but he had left. "Okay, then," I said, and told Abigail to start reading her notes.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. Even though my eyes were open, it was still dark, so I could tell that it was the middle of the night. I turned over on my side and saw that one of the other beds was empty.<p>

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I walked over to the bed and saw that it was Abigail's. I walked over to Kaci's bed and shook her awake.

"What?" she asked as she slowly woke up.

"Kaci, I don't know where Abigail is," I said and she shot up.

"She's not in her bed?"

"No!" I whispered.

She got out of bed and we snuck out of the dorm. We walked down to the common room and crawled out of the portrait. We walked a bit farther, but then—

"What are you doing out of bed?" the portrait screamed. He doesn't really appreciate when kids sneak out after dark. We'd actually be lucky if he lets us back in.

"Sorry, Sir, but did another girl come through her?" I asked.

"That young Italian girl?"

"Yes."

He lifted his helmet and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. I believe she went that way." He pointed to the corridor on his left.

"Thank you," Kaci said.

"_Lumos_," I said and my wand tip lit up. Then Kaci and I walked down the corridor, listening hard.

A little way down the corridor, I heard voices. I reached out a hand for Kaci to stop and pointed in the direction of the voices.

"No, it's like this," a feminine voice said.

"Like this?" a slightly deeper voice asked.

"Almost, but you have to keep your hand steady and your stance firm."

"But I've been standing like this for almost twenty minutes."

"Sorry. At least there's nothing wrong with that. The only thing that really needs help is your wand work."

"Can we please just give up now? We both know that I'm hopeless."

There was a giggle. "You're not hopeless. Just try it again." Then the talking stopped.

Kaci and I stood still for a moment, but then she said, "A-Abigail? Is that you?"

There was silence for a few seconds before I heard the shuffle of feet and Abigail opened a door a little way down the corridor.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Why are you acting all casual?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kaci continued.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as Kaci and I moved closer to the door.

"No one."

"So, you were scolding yourself on your own wand work?" Kaci asked.

"And you were talking in a deeper voice, just for kicks?" I added.

"Well, it's not—I mean, I—what I mean is that—"

"Abigail," Kaci said, putting up a hand. "It's fine if you're tutoring someone. You tutor us all the time. And it's fine if it's a boy."

"Is he from a different House? Is that why you're not doing this in the common room?" I asked.

"Well, sort of, but—"

"Great!" Kaci said, clasping her hands together. "So why don't we meet him? But then we have to leave, or The Knight won't let us back in."

"Yeah, where is he?" I asked as Kaci and I peered into the room. It was completely empty. "Where is he?" I asked again, only this time I was confused.

"Guys, I have something to—"

"Shush," Kaci said and Abigail stopped talking. I heard the movement of feet around the corner.

"Into the room!" I whispered, putting out my wand, and we all filed in, shutting the door behind us. We all stayed quiet and listened while the footsteps passed.

"Okay, we've gotta go now!" Kaci said and we all rushed out. We made a beeline for the portrait, but then—

"Where do you think you're going?"

We all cringed, and then we simultaneously turned around. I relit my wand and saw that it was the caretaker, Patrick Freeman.

"Hello, Mr. Freeman," I said nervously, doing a finger-wave.

"Just what are you girls doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Well, we were looking for our friend," Kaci said, pointing to Abigail. "She's a sleepwalker, you see, and—"

Mr. Freeman put up a hand. "Say no more. I understand why you girls are out of bed, but I still have to give you each a detention."

"No arguments," I said. "Just please don't tell anyone else."

"Tomorrow after dinner. You'll be with Professor Marcus."

I slightly wanted to protest, but I held back. We all ran as quietly as we could back to the portrait.

"Oh, look who decided to come back to where they're supposed to be," The Knight said.

"_Alohomora_," Kaci said.

The Knight rolled his eyes, but, thankfully, he opened up anyway. We all climbed in.

"That was too close," Abigail said.

"Yeah, it was," Kaci said and turned around to face Abigail. "So why don't you tell us who you were tutoring?"

I turned around too. "Yeah, I still wanna know."

"Guys, it's just a secret right now. Can you understand that?" Abigail asked.

"No," Kaci and I said. Abigail looked down and Kaci and I looked at each other. "But we'll try," we finished. Abigail looked back up and smiled.

"Now come on, Abby," I said, throwing my free arm over her shoulders. "We have detention tomorrow."

And we all walked back to our dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like Abigail has a little secret. I hope this chapter cleared up how this is some time past Harry Potter's time in Hogwarts. About four years after, so there are no canon characters involved. Especially since this is an "American Hogwarts".<strong>

**Also, I added that stuff about Viktor Krum to give the story a familiar air, as suggested by Yellowtomato. It's just so that you guys at least have something that you recognize. Okay, so later!**


	8. Rice Krispy Treat

**Disclaimer: _FAN_fiction. I am a fan. I am not a narcissist. I cannot be a fan of my own work.**

**Anyway, sorry for disappearing off of the face of the planet. My excuse is that same as everyone's: Exams. I am freaking over my history and French exams. Though I'm advanced in both, those are my worst classes. _Dans mes classes, je suis triste_: In my classes, I am sad.**

**Chapter 8 by bestgyrl**

_Rice Krispy Treat_

* * *

><p>(September 9th)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

"Time for detention," I said to Abigail and Kaci after the dessert had been cleared away.

"You guys got detention?" Lucas asked. I'd forgotten that we didn't tell them.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Why?" Derek asked, looking thoroughly amused.

"We were sneaking around at night," I said.

"You were?" Steven asked, jumping into the conversation. I turned and saw that he'd been sitting on my left side.

"Yes," I answered.

"Why?" asked Jessica, who was sitting across from him.

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw that Abigail was out of bed, so I woke up Kaci. We snuck out of the common room and The Knight pointed us in the direction that she went. We walked down the corridors until we found her and then—we got in trouble," I said, remembering that Abigail didn't even want to tell me and Kaci who she was tutoring.

"Well that was stupid," Steven said, taking something from his pocket.

"Oh, my gosh!" I said, once I realized what it was. "Steven, I love your rat, but please keep him away from the table." I scooted away from him.

"That's gross," Lucas said. "Anyway, how could you just go and land yourself in detention like that? I needed your help!"

"With what?"

"I've said it already," Derek said. "Pimping out my sister."

"Oh." I waved it off. "Why don't you just ask Miley?"

"Ashley," Lucas said, shifting into a thoughtful position, "I don't know how to tell you this gently, so I'll just come out with it. Your sister is a bitch."

"I live with her; you think I don't know this? I've not said a word to her since we got here. But no matter what she is, she's absolutely gorgeous. You know, in that disgusting girly way. She can help you beautify Gloria. Just don't let her near Gloria's personality." I looked around and noticed that the hall was almost empty. "Okay, Miley's over there," I said to Lucas, pointing to the corner where Miley and her friends were standing, "and we've gotta go."

Abigail, Kaci, and I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, up the stairwells, and into the common room. After we grabbed our bags, we walked downstairs and to Professor Marcus's classroom. There were a few kids standing outside, obviously including Megan and Evan.

"Of course they're here," I muttered to Abigail and Kaci.

"I guess that's our karma," Kaci suggested. I walked ahead of them and turned around, so that I was walking backwards.

"I don't think so. If it was our karma then Abigail wouldn't be here. She didn't do anything wrong." I bumped into somebody, which was to be expected, so I turned around to apologize. Then the person turned around and my mouth dropped.

"Oh, hi, Dylan," Kaci happily greeted.

"Hey, Kaci, Abigail," he greeted and then looked down at me. "Ashley."

"Hey, Dylan," I squeaked. I quickly found my voice and said, "Why are you in detention?"

He winced. "You don't want to know."

"Why?"

"It's a secret," he said and put a finger to his lips. "And, um, did you hear copy down the Potions homework?"

"No, sorry. You could ask Abigail, though," I said and turned around, only to see Abigail _talking_ to Evan Santos.

"What the?" I asked myself. Abigail caught my gaze and turned away from him. I would've walked over and freaked out, but then Professor Marcus came over.

"Quiet!" she barked and everyone did as told. "I want a single file line. You will all take a seat and do lines for the next hour. The sentence that you must copy is on the board. Anyone who has copied the material less than two hundred times will receive another detention. Absolutely no talking."

Everyone lined up and marched into the room. I should've been happier, seeing as I got a seat right next to Dylan, but I was too busy glaring in Abigail and Evan's direction the entire time.

* * *

><p>After detention I met up with Kaci and she looked just as angry as I did.<p>

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hey, guys," Abigail said, walking over to us.

Even though there was probably a 'hello' in order, I said, "What was that?"

"What?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well what we mean, de Luca," Kaci said, calling Abigail her last name. Last-name-calling is definitely our way of expressing anger.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, 'oh,'" I said. "Now explain."

"I was just… yelling at him."

"Yelling? I didn't hear you," Kaci said.

"I was sternly talking to him," she corrected herself. "He tried to make fun of me and I was telling him to be quiet."

"Then why were you glancing around?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to see—"

"Ha!" Kaci and I said, pointing at her.

"—and misinterpret what you saw."

"Oh," we both said, lowering our fingers. "Sorry." We both gave her a shy smile.

"Hey, Ashley," said a male voice. I turned around and saw Dylan standing behind me.

"Hi," I said, my smile widening.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know what the homework is," I said, assuming that that was what he wanted.

"No. I actually wanted to…" his voice faltered. "Um, can you guys go for a second?" I turned to Kaci and Abigail.

"Why not? We'll find out anyway," Kaci said and she and Abigail walked away.

I turned back to Dylan and leaned my head forward, telling him to go on.

"I was wondering of you would like to… go to Spellbound with me?"

I blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, not sure that I'd heard him right.

"Would you like to go to Spellbound with me?" he repeated, smiling slightly.

"Okay!" I said, and then realized that I sounded way too hyper. "I mean, sure."

His smile widened. "See you then," he said and walked off.

I waited a few seconds before I raced out the door, only to find Abigail and Kaci waiting for me.

"So what did he want?" Kaci asked.

"He asked me to go to the village with him!" I whispered excitedly.

"Seriously?" Abigail asked.

"Yes!" I said. Then I realized something. "When is the next visit?"

"The end of this month, I think," Kaci said. We all started walking back to the common room.

"That's a while away," I said, and then I smiled. "But at least I know that it's coming!"

We didn't say another word until we reached the common room. We found Derek and Tommy sitting at a table, doing their homework. Well, Tommy was doing his work. Derek was more so copying Tommy.

"Where's Lucas?" Kaci asked as we three sat down. Her orange Tabby, Zoë, came over and started brushing around Kaci's legs.

Tommy looked up. "I think that he's still in an empty classroom with Gloria and Miley. And Cody too, for some reason."

"Oh," I said monotonously. Then I hyped up. "But guess what just happened?"

"You found out what role cat hairs play in in the Boil-Curing potion?" Derek asked.

"No, I didn't copy down the homework. And you shouldn't ask me anyway. Why do you think we have Abigail and Tommy here?" I pointed at the both of them with my thumbs, and they both looked offended. "I'm just kidding," I said, ruffling Tommy's loosely-curled hair.

"So what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, right. Dylan asked me to the next Spellbound visit!"

Derek kissed his teeth, but Tommy smiled, revealing the small gap between his front teeth. "That's really cool, Ashley."

"Thanks for the support, _Tommy_," I said, but I was mostly talking to Derek.

"I realize that you're talking to _me_, Ashley," Derek said, looking up.

"Well, duh!"

"Here we go again," Kaci said, running a hand through her hair.

"You know what? No," I said, dropping my pencil. "I'm done. Derek, you suck, but we all knew that, so I'm done trying."

There was an awkward silence before Kaci said, "It's almost my birthday."

"Kaci-Kay, we knew that," I said sweetly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So what'd you get me?"

"Because I'm totally gonna tell you. Just know that it's cool."

"Hey, guys, come on!" someone behind me panted. I turned and saw a very out-of-breath Lucas.

"Come where?" I asked.

"Just follow me!"

We all stood up and followed him, Zoë running—or streaking, in her case—right along with us.

"What's so important?" I asked as Lucas made us all rush to wherever he was taking us.

"You just gotta see!" he said. We continued to speed-walk until Lucas turned into a classroom. We all followed and found Miley sitting there, her tan cat, Ally, slinking around. When she spotted Zoë, Ally hissed. Kaci had to pick up her cat because the two animals don't get along.

"My sister?" I asked.

"No, stupid," she said, and lifted a hand in the air. I noticed that she was holding a wand.

"What Miley means," Cody said, appearing out of nowhere, "is that you're not here for her."

"Oh, okay," I said. "But before you show us, there's something that I have to do." I walked up to Miley and then kicked her in the shin.

"Ouch!" she said and I ran back to my group, using Lucas as a shield.

"I just remembered to do that! That's for 'misplacing' my journal!"

She sighed. "I'll get you back anyways. And I believe I was about to do something." She lifted her wand again and waved it. "The new Gloria," she said just before Gloria appeared.

"Dang," Tommy, Derek, Kaci, Abigail, and I said. Gloria's hair was wavy, her glasses were gone, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, Derek," Lucas said, "how did we do?"

"Eh. Three and a half," Derek responded. I heard a dull thud, which meant that someone had hit him.

"You know, Gloria, your eyes are really pretty," I said, walking closer.

"Yeah," Kaci said, following suit. "They're like, orange and hazelish and greenish and bluish—that's kinda scary."

"Thanks," Gloria responded.

"You didn't _talk_ to Miley, did you?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"No, why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I turned around. "Lucas, I need to talk to you now."

"About?" he asked.

"You'll never guess what happened."

"What?"

"Dylan asked me to the next village visit!"

"Oh, my gosh, really?" Lucas asked, just as excited as I was. "I'll do your hair for you."

"Lucas, are you gay?" Derek asked out of nowhere.

Lucas looked up thoughtfully. "I don't think so."

"Well that was ignorant," Tommy said, but he said it more like a simple statement and less like he was reprimanding Derek.

After a few seconds, Kaci said, "So what are you guys doing for my birthday?"

"Give it a rest!" the rest us third years yelled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>To everyone: I am not a homophobe. I support the gay community, but someone (offline) read this and asked me if Lucas was gay. I said no, and felt the sudden need to clarify.<strong>

**P.S. I might be gone for some more time. I'll try to write more while I'm gone, in between studying, and reading, and blogging, and nervous-breakdowning. Besides, I don't know if anyone's noticed, but it's a real pain in the butt to publish. Not that I don't like the replies, but the uploading process is slightly tedious.**

**Well, see you later. Happy 2012! When I get older, I'm gonna make my kids watch that movie, tell them that I survived _that_, and _not_ to mess with mama. Oh, I shall strike fear into their tiny hearts. So cute.**

**Remember to Review!**


	9. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or wizards or bathrooms or barf. You'll see why I told you this in in a few minutes, depending on how fast you read.**

**So, I've completed my exams. I got the second highest grade on my history exam, and my class got the second highest overall score. So, yeah, I'm happy. And my French exam was pretty easy, but I know that I failed one of the culture BCRs, because my idiot French teacher only taught us one, and we needed to know at least two. But other than that, I feel really good about myself and felt the need to update.**

* * *

><p>(September 14th)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

" I'm thirteen today, thirteen today, thirteen today, thirteen today! I'm thirteen today, yay! " Okay, now imagine hearing that from midnight until one in the morning, and then all of breakfast on her actual birthday. But we suffer through it, because we love her.

Obviously I mean Kaci. She has been singing for what seems like forever.

"Shut up!" Derek said, finally.

"I can't help it. I'm happy," Kaci said, scratching Zoë behind the ear.

"Well, save it. You'll get your present in about twenty minutes," I said.

"Fine," she said and looked around. "Where is Lucas? He should be here. And so should Abigail."

"Just be patient, Kaci," Tommy said in a sing-song voice, not looking up from the book in his hands. He then let out a loud sigh and put down the book. "Though I don't approve of what is about to take place, it'll happen nevertheless. Besides, it gets us out of Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, Tommy, don't hate on that class. It's helping us a lot," I said, poking at my eggs.

"How do you eat that? Derek exaggerated, seeing as my eggs had spinach on the side.

"What did you guys do?" Kaci asked, completely ignoring him. We all decided long ago that that was the best course of action.

Derek suddenly forgot his hatred of vegetables. "I swear, if you ask one more time—" He was cut off by the sound of wings. That meant that it was mail time. I wasn't expecting anything, which is why I was surprised when a random bird perched onto my plate.

"Thanks for that," I said as I grabbed the letter from its beak. "Would you like a piece of bacon?"

The owl nodded so I picked up a piece and held it out. I guess it thought that I was trying to feed the food to it, because it sat there until finished the bacon, almost taking my finger with it. Then it flew off.

"Crazy bird," I mumbled as I held up the letter. I ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper that it was written on. After reading it, I let out a yell of frustration.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"Listen to this letter my parents sent me," I said and started to read the letter aloud.

"'Dear Ashley,

"'Jessica wrote to us and informed us that you and your siblings haven't spent any time together. I don't find this acceptable, especially since you three barely talked all summer. She wrote that there is a Spellbound weekend coming up, and I want you three to go together. No exceptions. And I'll know if you don't do as I say.

"'With love,

"'Mom.'"

"So why is there a problem?" Derek asked.

"Think, Derek," I said. "What was I supposed to be doing on the next village weekend? Who was I supposed to be with?"

"Dylan."

"Exactly." I looked down the table and saw Jessica. I stood up and marched over to her and Steven. "What did you do that for?" I yelled once I made it over.

She put her hand over her face. "Please, Ashley, I just explained it to Steven."

"Well you're explaining it again!" Miley said as she came over.

"I'm just caring like that, okay? And you three hardly act like siblings. Ashley and Steven are the closest and they really only hang out when Quidditch is involved. I felt like you guys needed this."

"Well couldn't you have checked with us first?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had a date," Miley said and I rolled my eyes. "And so does Ashley." My head snapped toward her so fast that my neck cricked.

"What?" Steven, Jessica, and I asked.

"I told you that I'd get you back," Miley said to me, shrugging her shoulders.

"You have a date?" Steven asked. "With who?"

"None-yah," I said.

"Excuse me, but it is my business. You're twelve."

"And I'm going with the person two weeks before I turn thirteen!"

"I forbid it."

"Because I care, right?"

"Ashley, just tell me; I won't get mad."

"Sure you won't."

"Ashley," someone said and I turned. I saw Lucas coming toward me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, casting Steven a look out of the corner of my eye. "How much time do we have?" I whispered.

"About seven minutes," he whispered back. We both walked over to our friends and I gave them the look. They all stood up and we walked out of the Great Hall.

"So will you guys tell me now?" Kaci asked.

"Kappa," I said simply.

"What?"

"Baby kappa," Lucas said.

Kaci screwed up her face in concentration. "The Japanese water creatures?"

"Yep."

"The ones that drown children?"

"Exactly why I was opposed to this idea," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'll explain it once more," Lucas said. "They're babies. The most they'll do is cause a ruckus. Which means…?"

"Ohhhhh," Kaci said, smiling. "So we have time to sneak around and do whatever."

"Wow, you catch on fast," Derek said sarcastically.

Kaci suddenly stopped. "Why does she let him do that?"

"What? Who?" the rest of us asked.

"The author. Why does she let him do that?"

The boys still looked confused, but I understood.

"Kaci, would you stop breaking the fourth wall?" I said and she rolled her eyes at me, but nodded. We were about to start walking again, but the sound of squeaking sneakers made us stop in our tracks. We all turned around, only to find the ever-present first years: Gloria, Cody, and Antonio, Gloria looking very agitated.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's the boys. They've been noticing my new makeover and hounding me. It's quite sweet, actually"—Cody and Derek let out indignant breaths of air—"but not when I have stuff to do."

"What?" I said, trying to hide just how anxious I was getting. I had suddenly remembered that we had a deadline.

"Gloria's on a Hogwarts binge again," Antonio whined. "But she does make sense."

"Speak faster," Kaci said.

"I found this page," Gloria said. She held out a yellowing page which appeared to not have been touch in a century.

"We'll take a look at it later, but we've got to go," I said and we ran in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Gloria called after us, but we continued to run. We all skidded to a halt when we met up with some people—or some things. They were kappa; webbed hands, scaly skin, head dents and all.

"Just say your name, and don't bow," Lucas whispered. The kappa continued to stare at us.

"Ashley?" I said, wondering what he meant. We didn't have the lesson yet, so I was being cautious. Lucas just happens to know a lot about Japanese water babies.

"Kaci."

"Tommy."

"Derek."

"Lucas," Lucas finished.

The kappa stared at us for a few moments, and then ran off the way we came.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Kappa are strange creatures. I engraved our names on several cucumbers, and then I handed them to the monsters. I have no idea how that works, but I don't much care."

"Oh well," I said and my stomach growled.

"Didn't you just eat?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry," I said and gagged. "My stomach feels funny."

"My stomach isn't feeling too good either," Kaci said. There were three more growls: They came from Kaci, Lucas, and Tommy.

"Well, I feel fine," Derek said, and then realization dawned on him. His mouth spread into a wide grin. "Told you guys not to eat the vegetables," he teased.

I glared at him. "Shut. Up," I said before I gagged again, my hand shooting to my mouth.

"Bathroom!" Kaci yelled and we ran down the corridor, leaving Tommy, Derek and Lucas behind. We ran into the nearest bathroom and separate stalls. To be as blunt as possible, we were sick and we threw up. Violently.

After at least five minutes (I started to question how much we actually ate), we both flushed our respective toilets and sat on the bathroom floor. I heard the door open and ignored it, figuring that it was just a student. But then I heard Professor Marcus's voice.

"That young trio is getting on my nerves," she grumbled.

"I'm sure that it's not that bad," said another voice. I recognized it as Professor Claymont, the Charms teacher and my Head of House's, voice. "Antonio has come to me many times. It's actually quite cute."

"Well pardon me if I am not as fond of young children as you are." A sink turned on. "And besides that, they're talking about something that has been forbidden to speak of."

"It's not as if they'll ever figure it out."

"With two of them in Owlstine? They'll figure out eventually."

"No sense in making a mountain out of a molehill."

The door opened again and another voice said, "We'll need your help with a small monster problem." The door shut again as the person left.

"All I know," Professor Marcus said as she seemed to walk to the door, Professor Claymont behind her, "is that I don't want to anything else about the school that we severed ties with two centuries ago."

"What was it called again?" Professor Claymont asked.

Professor Marcus had venom in her voice. My eyes widened at the word: "Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! I suck, don't I? But, yeah, the story line is shaping up. I'm a few chapters ahead of this, and I'll try to update on Saturday's, when I'm at my freest. That doesn't look like a word, does it? Freest.<strong>

**Anyway, what did you guys think of it? What do you think is gonna happen? How will I use Dylan to my advantage, because at this point I can see a reader believing that he's completely useless. But he's not just some random cameo. He'll come in handy. Although Miley's friends are seeming pretty useless at this point. The only one who's purpose I can remember is Sonny's (Tommy's older brother, Sucklepaw House), and I don't know how I'm going to show that.**

**Have I been rambling? Oh well. Just Remember to Review, and I'd like to thank the Yellowtomato for being my regular!**


	10. Filled with Fear Filler

**Warning: The author (NOT JKR) has warned you that this chapter and the next involve teen girl first-date feelings that are slightly uncomfortable to read and write about. You have been warned.**

**Now, I was serious about that. I haven't had my first date, so I don't know what that'd be like. But I've always imagined Ashley as a bit of a goof anyway, so.**

_Chapter 10 by bestgyrl_

_Filled with Fear Filler_

* * *

><p>(September 14th)<p>

After the door shut, Kaci and I both ran from our stalls. We looked at each other and we both understood the same thing: Whatever Gloria was trying to tell us was so important that she wasn't even supposed to know.

"We've got to tell the others, right?" she asked.

I blew out a breath of air. "No."

"What?"

"No. We don't need to tell them and worry them over what could be nothing." I knew that I was lying through my teeth but I continued nevertheless. "All she said was that she doesn't appreciate the constant questions."

"You know that that's not true."

I folded my arms. "'No sense in making a mountain out of a molehill.'"

She sighed. "Fine. Let's just get out of here and keep our mouths shut until it's important that we speak up."

We quickly exited the bathroom, making sure that we didn't bump into any teachers. We finally made it back to the corridor and saw Derek with very disgusted-looking company: Tommy and Lucas.

"Have a nice barf?" Derek joked, laughing at us.

"Yeah, it was very pleasant," Kaci said sarcastically.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Lucas asked.

"We can go see Chasers," I suggested. Chasers, or Mr. Chase, is the groundskeeper. He's super nice and usually lets us help out with some of the more exciting jobs, like giving the kraken its vaccinations.

Derek shuddered. "His one milky eye freaks me out."

"Stop being such a jerk," I said and we all set off, hopefully vomit-free this time.

(October 1st)

I walked down from the boys' dormitory, Lucas, Kaci, and Derek at my heels. Lucas had done my hair by using his wand as a curling iron. He didn't change much; the ends just curled slightly upward now. And I was wearing an old blouse of Miley's that she had apparently been saving for a day like this…. I'd rolled my eyes when she'd said that.

But you probably want the story about Hogwarts. Well, we still haven't told anybody about the conversation that we "overheard". But we did take a look at that page Gloria wanted to show us. Okay, what we actually did was take the page _from_ her. We still haven't gotten the chance to look at it without our friends snooping around, but I wanted to sound like we were closer to figuring it out. But until we do, "mum's" the word.

We walked down to the common room and saw Steven and Jessica there.

"Hey, Ashley," Steven said, looking me up and down. "You look nice."

I turned to no one in particular and spoke, "Can you believe him? He still hasn't accepted the fact that I won't tell him who my date is. Isn't that so immature?"

Kaci popped up next to me. "And you were yelling at me about breaking the fourth wall?"

I smiled. "It's fun." I turned back to Steven and added an air of awkwardness to my voice, "Thank you, Steven," I said, sticking my hands in the pockets of my white jeans. "So we have Quidditch practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"And the game is in two weeks?"

"Day before your birthday."

"Oh yeah." I had completely forgotten my own birthday.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Steven said, "Well… see ya."

I quickly lifted my hand. "Bye." Steven and Jessica walked off.

"That was awkward," Derek said and then rubbed his hands together. "Well, I've gotta go."

"Where?" Lucas asked.

"Somewhere," Derek responded, rolling his eyes. He then walked off, leaving the rest of us.

"If feel halved," I said, and when they looked at me strangely, I said, "Our group is cut in half right now. Tommy's off somewhere, Abigail's been disappearing all the time lately, and now Derek's gone."

"That is true. And then you're gonna leave, and it'll just be me and Lucas," Kaci said and I looked down. "What?"

I laughed nervously. "I meant to tell you guys this before. Um, Dylan mentioned that the Three Broomsticks is having a special, since so many Incantum kids are coming."

"And?" they both asked, dragging out the "a."

"The special is that if four people come in together, then the first meal is half price."

"Oh, cool," Kaci said.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Lucas asked.

"Well, they also know that there are a lot of couples in Incantum who like to have dates during these weekends…. It's called the Double Date Special."

Their eyes widened.

"So—so if you and Dylan are the first date and we come—" Kaci started.

"Then we'd be the second date?" Lucas finished. They both looked at each other and instantly looked away.

My arms went limp. "Come on, guys, it's not like you'll actually be on a date. You'll just be there to help. I'll even pay for your dinner."

"That makes it sound better," Kaci reasoned.

"Fine, we'll come," Lucas said. "But don't expect me to like it."

"Excuse me?" Kaci snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," I said, pulling Kaci over to me. "You two are not going to fight. That comment didn't happen."

"Whatever," Lucas said and rolled his eyes. "But there's someone here for you."

I turned around and saw Dylan coming out of the boys' dormitories. To be blunt, he looked good—really good.

"Hey, Ashley," he said once he'd made it over. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but the teachers aren't. They _still_ haven't called all of us down yet."

"I'm sure that it'll happen soon." He looked at Kaci and Lucas. "Did you ask them?"

"Oh, I asked them, all right. And they said yes, but be prepared to a lot of huffy breaths."

"No problem. You look really nice."

I laughed. "Thank you. So do you."

A voice boomed throughout the room, "All third years and up with permission to visit the village, to the front of the school, please."

"Let's rock," Kaci said and we all walked toward the exit of the common room, tailed by the rest of the Witherboats who could go.

Eventually we all made it to the Entrance Hall of Incantum, only to be met by Professor Stone, whom we all love. She has dark brown hair and extremely energetic eyes, which somehow seemed even more pepped today.

"Okay, so here you all are!" she said. "Are there any questions before we start checking you all off?" She looked some distance behind where I was standing and pointed.

"Where are you from?" a boy asked. Yes, this does seem like a seriously random question, but no one really knows what country she's from. All we know is that she's Hispanic.

"Well, that depends on who you ask: The Swedish or the Dutch," she said.

"What would the Swedish say?" Kaci asked.

"Oh, they won't tell you. They've sworn not to speak of us."

"And the Dutch?" Lucas inquired.

"Well, who can understand a word they say?" She laughed at her comment. "Any more questions?"

No one answered so we proceeded. We all got into a line and told her our name, and she'd check us off if we had permission. At least five times someone tried to sneak past.

Once the tedious process of getting ourselves out was completed, we all loaded into a four-person carriage and waited for it to start moving. Kaci and I sat on one side of the carriage, across from Lucas and Dylan.

"So… how's the Quidditch been going, you guys?" Dylan asked.

"It is what it is," Kaci said.

"Actually, it's going to get a lot… different," Lucas said.

"How so?" Dylan asked.

"You see," I said, "We're two weeks away from the first match. We have at least eight practices before that. Around game time, Steven goes from easy-going to drill sergeant."

"Especially when we're playing the Harpydames," Lucas finished.

"That doesn't seem too bad. I tried out for the team but I didn't make it," Dylan said dejectedly, looking down.

"Aw," I said, and he looked back up, smiling.

"Hey, look, it's Derek," Kaci said, staring out the window. "And he's with another person."

"What?" I asked, and I moved to get a closer look. I saw Derek and he was standing outside of a carriage, but he was alone. "He's by himself," I said.

"No," Kaci said like the solution was obvious. "The person he was with already stepped into the carriage. But I think it was a girl."

I scoffed. "With Derek's attitude and personality? What girl would actually like him?"

"We put up with him."

"Well we're stuck with him. He rooms with Tommy and Lucas, and we're friends with them, so he'd eventually worm his way into our circle. And we've just never thought of replacing him."

"Rude," Kaci said as she turned away from the window. We looked back at the guys who had been sitting and watching our conversation. I smiled sheepishly, because I felt embarrassed for ignoring Dylan to look for another guy. Even if it was Derek.

The carriage started moving and for the rest of the time that we were stuck in the carriage we all just talked about random things: Animals, parents, hobbies, etc.

When the carriage stopped, we four stepped out and stretched.

"So, we're going to the Three Broomsticks first?" I asked.

"I think that's where everyone's going first," Lucas said. I looked around and noticed that was an awful lot of kids headed in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed about missing something so obvious. We all followed the crowd and when we'd made it, we'd found a very crowded pub. We actually managed to find an empty booth, sat down the same way we were in the carriage, and waited for the waitress.

One finally came. I read the nametag and it said: _Madame Montana_. She pulled out a pen and her eyes rolled over me, Dylan, Kaci, and Lucas. The corners of her lips curved into a smile.

"Haven't seen y'all 'round here before," she said with a Tennessean accent. "Third years?"

We all nodded and she smiled wider. "Okay, what would y'all like?"

She wrote down our orders as we spoke. When we were finished, she looked back up. "Double Date Coupon, I assume?"

"Mm-hmm," Kaci hummed, looking at me accusingly. Madame Montana jotted something else on her notepad, stuck her pen in her elaborately-curled brunette locks, and walked off.

"Does she remind you guys of an old TV show?" Dylan asked slyly.

"Yes, she does," Lucas said as Kaci and I looked at Dylan, utterly baffled. "Miley Cyrus, meet your future."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"I guess you have to have at least one Muggle parent to understand it," Dylan said.

There was a loud and sudden _crack!_, and a voice said, "I told you that you should visit your grandparents more often. You'd understand Muggles more."

Kaci and I turned around, because the voice came from behind us. It was my mother and step-father.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! Don't you just hate all of the consecutive cliff-hangers? I know I don't! Besides, this chapter<em> was<em> more of a filler (hence the name), so I had to give something to look forward to. And to Yellowtomato... Good guess...**


	11. Double Date Doubled

**Disclaimer:** _**Yesterday was Friday (Friday),**_

_**To-day it is Suaturday (Saturday),**_

_**So-oh I updated,**_

_**So I updated,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

**Thank you Rebecca Black, for being the first person to make a parody before an actual song. Who else wishes that they could epically troll like that? Yeah, me neither. A/N at the botto****m**

**Chapter 11 by bestgyrl**

_Double Date Doubled_

* * *

><p>(October 1st)<p>

(Ashley's POV)

"Oh, my gosh," I said when I saw them walking over to us.

My mom smiled mischievously. She leaned forward and said, "I told you that we'd know." Henry walked over to the boys' side and my mom bumped Kaci and I over with her hip and sat down. "Hello, Dylan. I haven't seen you since the beginning of last summer."

"I've been kinda busy lately," Dylan responded, obviously trying and failing to cover up his confusion.

"Oh, doing what?"

"This and that." He was looking more uncomfortable by the second.

I wiped a hand over my face. Then I leaned on my left arm, my face in my hand, and my elbow on the table. I breathed deeply before saying aloud, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Coming," Kaci said. We tried to slide out of the booth, but my mother wouldn't move.

"Why in such a hurry?" she asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Mother," I said. Finally Kaci and I had to resort to crouch-walking over the table. We drew quite a few gazes and I lowered my reddening face. Why must I always embarrass myself?

Kaci and I finally got away from the table, but instead of going to the bathroom, we went to a section of the counter where my mother couldn't see us.

"Are we gonna climb out of a window now?" Kaci asked sarcastically, placing her hands upon her hips.

I mimicked her actions. "No, we're not. I just needed to get away from my mother. Why is she here?"

Kaci put her finger to her chin in mock concentration. "Hmm. Maybe because you skipped your date with your siblings."

"Wow." I raised my arms and then dropped them back at my sides. "They're gonna punish me for that."

"We can leave," Kaci suggested happily. "Then they won't be _able_ to punish you. At least for now."

"No," I said and we both kept quiet, trying to think.

"But it's not possible," said a hushed voice. My and Kaci's eyes flickered toward one another and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing: That that was Professor Marcus's voice, and that we should listen carefully.

"Nothing is impossible. But this _was_ a very unlikely occurrence," said a voice that sounded uncannily like Headmaster Isaacs's. "And I am not at all sure how it is happening, or how to fix it."

"But we can't possibly do what you're suggesting."

"We have no other choice."

"But that suggestion _is_ impossible! If not, it is the closest thing to it! We are no longer aware of their position, nor are we of any school in Europe that could inform us!"

"We have to try. You know how many Dark wizards would give anything to overthrow the school, and make it theirs."

Professor Marcus sounded defeated, "Fine. When will we start sending wizards?"

"I don't know," Headmaster Isaacs said happily. I looked at Kaci and she shrugged, apparently understanding my confusion.

The conversation ceased and Kaci and I walked away.

"Why do we keep stumbling on her talking about that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's time to take charge and check out that paper we got from Gloria," Kaci replied.

"But first we have to go back to the table," I said sadly. We made our way to the booth and found my mother and Henry, talking holes in Dylan and Lucas's heads. "We're back," I said, trying to sound excited. My mom stood up and let Kaci and I slide back into the seat, and I internally fumed at her for not doing that the last time.

"So did you girls have a nice time in the 'bathroom'?" Lucas asked, putting visible quotes around the word "bathroom".

"What up with the quotes?" Kaci asked.

"Please, he knows that we didn't go to the bathroom," I said. "Only boys can pee that fast."

"Ashley, this is a place for eating, not foul language," my mother scolded.

"Yes, Mommy," I said, failing at toning down the sarcasm.

"Wow, it's really crowded in—oh, hey guys!" There was a voice behind us and Kaci and I turned—again. It was Amanda from the Quidditch team—the other Chaser. She seemed to be holding someone who was lost in the crowd's hand.

"Hey, Amanda," Kaci, Lucas, and I greeted.

"Who're you here with?" Kaci asked, nodding toward Amanda's hand.

Amanda looked down. "Oh, gosh, he's getting squished." She yanked him out of the crowd in one pull—she's always been very strong. The guy was still looking down in shock, but when he looked back up, Kaci and I jumped back.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Ha!" Kaci said, pointing at me. "I told you I saw Derek with a girl!"

"What reason did I have to believe you?" I asked, not at all trying to hide my bewilderment.

"I'm still standing here," Derek said, still not releasing Amanda's hand.

"We can see it, we just can't believe it," Lucas said to him.

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Amanda asked.

"Pause," I said, and turned to my mom. "You know, I heard that Miley and some random dude are behind the wand repair shop. Why don't you go and catch her?"

She crossed her arms. "First tell me why you ignored what I told you to do."

I scooted closer to her and whispered through clenched teeth, "Because I had agreed to hang out with Dylan already. I—I… like him. And you're ruining everything!"

She gave me a sly look and nodded. "We'll talk about that later," she whispered. She motioned to Henry, and they Apparated out of there.

"Finally," I breathed.

"Well, you guys have an empty seat now. Can we sit down?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, God," I said under my breath, and then turned to them. "Well, you see, we already ordered, and—"

"That's okay, we're not hungry," Amanda said, sliding into the booth and making Kaci and I slide over jerkily. Why does that seem so familiar?

"What's next?" I asked aloud as Derek sat with the boys. "Is Tommy gonna show up with a date?"

"Yes," Kaci said, pointing somewhere in front of us. Lucas, Dylan, and Derek turned around. There was a girl with long, auburn hair and a boy with curly jet black hair, sitting with their backs to us, two tables away. The boy had his arm—which was shaking like mad—around the girl.

"How do you know that that's Tommy?" I asked.

"Who else do you know with hair like that?"

"Andy Samberg?" Lucas offered. I rolled my eyes, not even understanding who that was.

"Who else do you know _who goes to this school_ who has hair like that?" Kaci asked.

"Well don't tell him that we're here," I said. "We don't need anybody else here. And besides, it'd be rude to barge in on his date."

And so the date went on. I don't know about everyone else, but for me it sucked. I just wanted to get out of there, so as soon as Dylan and I were finished I excused us and rushed out of the door.

For a few minutes we just walked in silence, not actually going into any shops or anything. I kept my head down the entire time.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I looked up and nodded.

I started to speak quickly. "Yeah, actually. I'm really sorry that Derek and Amanda and my parents intruded like that because I didn't invite them or anything, they just showed up and I think that they all have this master plan to make me want to beat myself into a concussion—"

"Ashley," he interrupted, "breathe. You have a problem with run-on sentences."

"I know," I said dejectedly.

"And, I'm not mad. A little fazed, but not mad." He smiled, and I returned it. He moved closer to me and draped his left arm around my shoulders. I smiled wider and grabbed his left hand with mine and wrapped my right arm around his torso. "So where do you wanna go?" he asked as we continued walking.

"Hmm," I said. "The joke shop?"

He laughed slightly. "Sure." So we made our way to the joke shop, _Gabe's Gags_. I've never liked the name, not since Steven told me it three years ago, but he also said that it was amazing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now<em>," Kaci said the moment we got back to Incantum as she firmly clamped onto my arm.

"Okay," I said and turned to Dylan, wearing the same grin that I had been wearing all afternoon. I waved goodbye and Kaci and I ran to the corridors, taking all of the empty routes that we could to avoid people that might distract us. We quickly climbed through the portrait hole and ran up to our dorm.

"We just need to grab it and leave, okay?" Kaci said and I nodded. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the paper from the gap between the bed and the wall. I held it up for Kaci to see and we ran from the room.

We quickly rushed through the corridors after leaving the dormitories. On our way we ran into someone who we _really_ didn't want to see.

"Hello, Headmaster," Kaci and I said nervously, both stopping in our tracks.

"Hello, girls," he replied politely. Then he frowned for a moment before his smile sprang back to life. "Ah, I see. Well, please do be careful."

Kaci and I stared open-mouthed as he walked away.

"Does he…?" I asked vaguely.

"Forget it," Kaci said, quickly following my question. We continued to walk through the halls until we stumbled upon an empty corridor.

"Classroom?" I asked and Kaci nodded. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how often empty classrooms seemed to be coming up lately. We walked into a random classroom and sat down at an empty desk. Kaci whipped out her wand and muttered "Lumos."

We set the piece of withered paper down in front of us and Kaci held her wand close to it.

"Should I read it?" I asked and Kaci shrugged, so I bent over to see the words better. "'And so it is set, but not printed in ink. The official parting of the two greatest wizarding schools of the age, so similar and yet so different, all the while uniting Americans and Brits. It was foolish for the Headmasters to burn their bridges so quickly and irrationally, but I digress; it wasn't my decision.

"'But schooling isn't the only factor that the Headmasters failed to take into consideration. A rather obvious handicap of separation is how close the eight founders were. They wished for the schools to maintain a bond that would pass the test of time, so the founders decided to give each school secrets that the opposite school didn't know of; the schools would then be forced to keep the peace to keep the schools from falling apart.

"'I do often wish that I had spoken up, and resolved the issue at hand. Alas, this is not the case. Then I thought that perhaps the future generations will be able to accomplish what I could not. This letter has been enchanted. If you are one of the few that can find it _and_ read it, please take the hint. You are one of the lucky ones; the ones with enough bravery and determination to remerge the schools.'"

I looked up at Kaci after finishing reading.

"Wow…" we both said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Cliffhangers all around! So, I'd just like everyone to know that I'll be switching to an Omniscient point of view soon. When so much stuff is going on that Ashley's First Person point of view just won't cut it. So, yeah, I think that's it. (::) Sexy cookie! Remember to Review if you want it!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry to say that this story is on hiatus until further notice. You guys waited so long to hear that. I feel bad, but I've got some stuff going on right now.**


End file.
